Una risa en la nieve
by Aoi Fhrey
Summary: Una helada mañana Genma visita una solitaria tumba y recuerda, llora y recuerda.


Los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi no me pertenecen, pero me gusta jugar con algunos que dejó un tanto olvidados.

.

**Fantasy Fictions Estudio presenta:**

**.**

**Un one- shot con motivo de Hallowen**

_**.**_

**Por Aoi Fhrey**

**.**

**Risa en la nieve.**

**.**

* * *

El clima en definitiva era el ideal para quedarse en casa. Una gruesa capa de nieve cubría las calles y tejados en el distrito especial de Nerima. El sol matutino apenas iluminaba lo necesario para moverse y el aire frío y húmedo y prometía más copos de nieve durante el día. Pocas personas deambulaban por las calles y quienes lo hacían llevaban en sus pasos una cierta prisa por volver a sus cálidas casas.

Y si algunos de los ilustres residentes del famoso dojo Tendo hubiese estado fuera se habría sorprendido por encontrar fuera de casa a uno de sus habitantes más perezosos.

Con pasos lentos pero constantes un hombre quien usaba un pañuelo blanco con una capa de viaje color marrón. Sus ojos ocultos por unas gafas redondas no se distraen por la nieve o el silencio, casi parecen andar por reflejo y no por voluntad.

Y de la misma forma ausente Genma Saotome llegó a la estación del metro y lo abordó como uno más. El vagón del metro avanza alejando al pícaro artista marcial del área central de Tokio hacia una zona más rural.

Ya lejos de los edificios Genma dejó el área de trenes y se adentra en un pequeño barrio salpicado de casas antiguas pero bien conservadas de un estilo más tradicional. Los pasos del hombre lo alejaron incluso de esas silenciosas viviendas para llegar a otro bloque sin casas pero con otro tipo de residentes cuya calma era de una naturaleza diferente.

El cementerio

El maestro del estilo Saotome ignoró algunas botellas y ofrendas botellas cubiertas por la nieve, aún perdido en ese silencio anormal meditativo. Cuando por fin se situó frente a una mirada se enfocó de nuevo y con calma comenzó a limpiar la lápida de la nieve. Cuando eso fue hecho Genma tuvo algunas varitas de incienso y las encendió. Las espirales de humo fueron la única compañía del hombre que esperó a que se consuma antes de finalmente decir:

—Hola viejo, ha pasado ya un tiempo desde mi última visita— dijo Genma con voz amable y como quien dirige a un viejo amigo dijo: —Tengo algunas noticias que te alegrarán el descanso un poco. En primer lugar puedo decirte con orgullo que sigo casado con esa feroz pelirroja de la que te hablé la última vez, sí, contra todo sentido común la mujer no me abandonó por mis estupideces en el camino —tras una pequeña pausa Genma añadido—: pero no es de ella de quien quiero hablarte, sino del muchacho. Sí, Ranma.

Una corriente de aire semi-helado agitó la capa de viaje de Genma quien parecía más molesto que incomodo por la temperatura.

—Odio este clima viejo —gruñó Genma y como si se explicará adicionalmente agregó—: y debería de encantarme. La comida abundante, los tontos tienen más dinero para ser estafados e incluso las autoridades se vuelven más blandas y permisivas en esta época del año. ¡Pero no! Detesto esta temporada porque me recuerda todo lo que tu tonto egoísmo nos quitó a ella ya mí. ¡Tú y tu estúpida obsesión con el honor y las reglas!

El eco de los gritos de Genma se diluye entre las silenciosas tumbas. El hombre de la pañoleta blanca ni siquiera nota las lágrimas que bajan por su rostro. Es un retorcido camino que no quiere transitar, pero que no puede evitar.

Genma Saotome comenzó a recordar.

* * *

Cuando los policías comenzaron las preguntas sobre Masato Nakamura la primera persona en dar su versión del hombre fue su jefe. El dueño del neófito restaurante «Pacific Ring» solo tenía elogios y admiración para su empleado, el hombre era conocido por su agrio carácter y disciplina militar con sus empleados, pero al cuestionarlo sobre Masato su rostro pétreo mostró orgullo.

—Masato es un ejemplo de lo que debería ser la juventud hoy día. Si hubiéramos tenido más hombres de impecable honor como él jamás habríamos perdido la gran guerra.

Cuando el uniformado le pidió centrarse en los hechos actuales el hombrecillo escupió su tabaco al suelo y dijo:

—Fue un hombre honorable, eligió lo correcto sobre sus propias necesidades. Y eso me salvó de la ruina y a esta manada de ovejas sin cerebro de perder sus trabajos y con ellos el sustento de sus familias. Otros hubieran elegido lo fácil, lo cómodo no lo que hizo él.

* * *

Cuando Masato escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse pudo sentir una horrible bilis bajar por su garganta.

Estaba encerrado en una nevera gigante y por su rígida ética laboral, nadie sabía que se encontraba en ese lugar de noche, todos sus compañeros e incluso su jefe ya estarían a esa hora sus casas. Golpear la puerta no sirve y en ese lugar además de la enorme cantidad de carne no hay nada que se pueda usar como herramienta o palanca.

Ahora el frío le quema la piel, pero en ese momento el miedo le impide notarlo. El hombre recorre cada pulgada del lugar buscado de nuevo, pero es inútil solo tiene por compañía carne, verdura, y la comida importada que se usará el fin de semana.

Cuando el frío le obliga a detenerse el hombre tiene un feroz debate interno ya que tiene dos opciones a seguir en una situación tan miserable como esa:

La primera es apagar el aparato de refrigerado y con ello conservar su salud para que puedan sacarlo la mañana siguiente. Eso por supuesto le ganará una deuda de muchos millones en comida de lujo arruinada que no podrá pagar ni viviendo seis vidas. Con semejante piedra financiera su esposa e hijo pasarían hambre y penas en el mejor de los casos. La cárcel y la humillación pública nunca los abandonarían.

La segunda es igual de horrible pero de una forma diferente, puede tratar de resistir el frío hasta que lo encuentren en mañana. Eso no lo salvará de una enfermedad severa, el costo de las medicinas o el hospital y si no se recupera rápido perdería su empleo. Semejante mancha en su honor le dificultará buscar un nuevo trabajo.

Apagar o no los congeladores.

Padecer una deuda imposible o quedar como un inepto laboral de por vida.

Masato finalmente toma una decisión y se instala sobre algunas cajas de cartón para tratar de conservar calor. Como una idea tardía piensa en escribirle algunos consejos a su hijo por si acaso la enfermedad no se lo permitiese.

* * *

_**[Hijo:**_

_**Sé que mis acciones pueden parecer extrañas ahora, pero cuando seas mayor comprenderás que el honor nos exige hacer algunas cosas que no queremos. Lo que es más fácil no siempre es lo correcto. Yo elijo hacer lo correcto y no lo que es cómodo. Vendrán días difíciles pero estoy seguro de que cuidarás bien de tu madre.**_

_**Cuando tengas dudas para elegir solo recuerda que…]**_

* * *

Masato tiene que detener su escritura porque siente que sus dedos se queman. Con cuidado dobla el cuadro de papel para terminarlo cuando sus manos se calienten un poco y dejen de doler.

El tiempo parece igual de congelado porque no parece avanzar. Poco a poco una capa de hielo se acumula en la ropa de Masato quien ya no tiene tanto frío como en un principio. Eso calma un poco el sombrío ánimo del hombre, tal vez salga de esto solo con un monumental resfriado y no con una visita al hospital. No podrá llevar a Yuri al festival de este año, pero cuando se calmen las cosas le comprará el mejor kimono para compensarle esto. El frío ya es más tolerable y Masato comienza a sentir sueño. Lo único que resta es terminar las instrucciones para su hijo para su tiempo de enfermedad.

Pero cuando quiere moverse para escribir de nuevo se da cuenta que su cuerpo no se mueve. El miedo le permite abrir los ojos que no notó que había cerrado y se da cuenta que ahora está casi cubierto de una capa de nieve falsa. El agradable sopor se transforma en una enorme losa de hielo que no le deja moverse.

¡Al demonio el honor! ¡Tiene que salir de inmediato! Si muere aquí su familia se quedará rota. Vivo puede encontrar una salida incluso si debe escapar a otra isla para evadir las deudas estará con su esposa e hijo. Con un supremo esfuerzo Masato logra estirar sus piernas, tiene que llegar a la palanca de apagado incluso si es arrastrándose. Poco a poco consigue ponerse de pie pero el piso congelado le juega una mala broma y resbala casi de inmediato. Las fuerzas le fallan a Masato puede girar en el suelo y luego sentarse de nuevo. El hombre está furioso con el mismo por darle tanto valor al honor. Su rostro parcialmente lleno de nieve tiene una expresión severa y majestuosa. Nada de eso importa, él debe ponerse de pie una vez más, ¡por su esposa!, ¡por su hijo!, ¡por su futuro!

Solo un poco más y…

* * *

—Viejo tonto, que importaban las deudas y la opinión de los demás si estábamos juntos. Este pueblito miserable te hizo un héroe, incluso puso una estatua «por tu sentido del honor» a mamá nunca le faltó el sustento desde ese día. Pero sé que ella nada de eso le importó, ella solo te quería a su lado. Con problemas y todo pero siempre juntos. Tu carta me sirvió para saber lo que NO debía hacer con mi vida. Mi familia puede considerarme un pillo sin honor, pero estoy aquí para ellos, para arreglar mis errores… Y cometer nuevos.

Con un esfuerzo visible Genma consigue calmarse y tras una larga pausa comienza su diálogo de nuevo.

—Pero como dije antes no vine de visita por eso sino para hablarte sobre tu nieto Ranma.

El hombre del pañuelo dio una mueca arrogante y dijo:

—El pequeño bribón escapó con su prometida hace algunos meses y se casó con ella ni bien pudo. Eludió el compromiso original con mi amigo Tendo, a varias niñas que claman por tenerlo de marido y algunos rivales menores quienes lo mantenían alerta y en constante ejercicio. Incluso escapó de mí y de su madre quienes esperábamos que cumpliera con sus obligaciones. Un muchacho ingrato quien tiene el sentido de honor tan afilado y rígido como una buena espada, eligió dejarlo de lado por la persona que ama y su felicidad. ¿Te suena conocido? ¡Sí! ¡Encontró el punto de equilibrio para hacer algo que ni tú ni yo pudimos! Tú con tu sentido del honor de hierro, solo llevaste pena y dolor a tu familia y yo que mandé toda regla de conducta al demonio solo he causado problemas a la mía. Ambos fallamos.

¡Pero el chico elude el honor y al mismo tiempo hace lo honorable! ¡De alguna manera extraña lo hizo funcionar! Tiene el honor y conservó su amor. Y estoy feliz por él.

Y dando media vuelta Genma comienza a alejarse mientras dice.

—Ya te visitaré de nuevo cuando llegue mi primer nieto. O antes si alguno de mis cabos sueltos me alcanza primero. Ja, ja, ja.

El viento helado se lleva la feroz risa de Genma en un lugar donde otro hombre puede escucharla y repetir la misma forma.

**-FIN-**

Nota.

Lo que nos causa problemas no es lo que desconocemos sino lo que creemos saber pero no es de ese modo. Creo que Genma puede tener más bajo esa risa despreocupada.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
